


Deluded

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: "Now, do you knowwhywe called you here, Mr. Diaz? Mr. Buckley?""uh... no? And why isBuckhere with me?"The teacher sighs. "Christopher said... that he saw you, Mr. Diaz, andyou,Mr. Buckley—and I quote,'jumping up and down the bed; vigorously'and he said you asked him tojoinyou? That isveryimproper, and I would like to ask you to elaborate what that means."-------------Or, how a spider caused a rather...salaciousmisunderstanding and it gets Buck and Eddie called to meet Chris' teacher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 289





	Deluded

"Now, do you know _why_ we called you here, Mr. Diaz? Mr. Buckley?"

"Uh... is something wrong with Christopher's grades?" Eddie put his hands out placatingly as he's seated next to Buck—the reason why Buck is here, in Chris' classroom; facing Chris' homeroom teacher, that's the one thing he _doesn't_ know.

"And uh... why am _I_ here? Is something wrong?" Buck raises his eyebrows at the teacher, who's giving them both a very stern look, that it's _almost_ made Buck wanna hide in the bathroom and leave Eddie to deal with this on his own.

" _Well_ ," the teacher clears her throat, clasping her hands on the desk. "Do you know what Christopher just said to me and the _whole_ class this morning?"

Buck and Eddie exchange glances at each other, confusion mirrored in their faces. Then they turn back to the teacher, shaking their heads 'no' in an almost synchronized manner.

She sighs. "Christopher said... that he saw you, Mr. Diaz, _and_ you, Mr. Buckley—and I quote, ' _jumping up and down the bed; vigorously_ ' and he said you asked him to _join_ you? That is _very_ improper, and I would like to ask you to elaborate what _that_ means."

Buck and Eddie looks at each other for a second, Eddie raising his eyebrows at Buck; and Buck doing the same.

Then it hits them.

Then they burst out laughing.

" _Oh_!" Buck giggles, his shoulders brushing Eddie's as he nearly doubles over from laughter.

The teacher raises her eyebrows. "What's funny?"

"It's... sorry—it's _nothing_ like you think it is," Eddie laughs, panting for breath inbetween his words and he holds Buck's shoulder with one hand for support.

"Yeah, so— _basically_ ," Buck swipes a tear from his eye, managing to restore some of his composure to form a coherent statement. "You see—yesterday night, there was a _huge_ spider in Eddie's bedroom, and I'm talking the kinds you see in Chris Hemsworth's backyard—and me... me and Eddie are fucking _scared_ of spiders!"

Eddie affirms with a nod, trying to contain his laughter. "It's true. It was _so_ big, _so_ fucking _big_ —excuse our language; but see—Buck and I were cornered, we were _literally_ cornered by that spider, that I told Buck to just jump onto the bed and avoid it, but it knows how to jump, too—"

"So we were trying to scare it away! By jumping on the bed, and hoping it would get the hint and go away! But clearly, it _didn't_ —" Buck's explanation is cut short by the teacher, raising a hand to stop him.

"So, let me get this straight. You two were literally jumping on Mr. Diaz' bed... because of a _spider_?"

The two nods vigorously. " _Yes_!"

She sighs. "And what about the part where you asked Christopher to _join_ you?"

Eddie bashfully shrugs and Buck gives his shoulder a squeeze, as a reassurance. "So, Chris isn't scared of bugs like how Buck and I are—I'm sorry, I _know_ this sounds immature; but I asked him to get on the bed and scoop the spider and put it outside—which he did! I don't know _why_ he left out the saving-the-spider part,"

"It's true! Chris was so brave," Buck huffs a proud nod, almost like he was his own son. "And after that, Eddie just got him ready for bed and I went home,"

Now here is where the teacher's face twists in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean ' _home_ '?"

Buck's face mirrors her own. "Uh, I mean _home_? To my own _place_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry—I didn't mean. I mean, I suppose _all_ marriages has its fair share of tro—"

"Whoa, _what_?" Eddie's eyes widen in surprise at the implication. The _implication_ that...

"Eddie and I aren't _married_!" Buck's face is a bright shade of red, and when he looks at Eddie for support, he's surprised to find the brunette man's face entirely different from what he would expect.

Eddie looks at him with a tint of adoration, a glint of hope. Buck isn't able to continue his point.

"We... uh. Sorry, we're not in trouble, right?" Eddie shakes his head, trying to clear his mind just enough to get this over with.

She clears her throat, fixing them an apologetic glance. "Of course not, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. You two can go. And please, _do_ encourage Christopher to tell the whole story next time,"

"Will do."

\---------

A moment later, they're both out of the school building, heading towards Eddie's car. Buck rides along with Eddie today since they're in the middle of a shift, and there's no _need_ to be on separate cars, but they could do that. But they chose not to. It's much more eco-friendly that way, _not_ because they always enjoy each other's company. _Obviously_.

As they approach Eddie's car, Buck lingers before entering the car, putting his hands on his pockets and nervously rocking on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks, already seated in the driver's seat, the door still open.

"You heard what she said..." Buck nervously, bashfully shrugs at the brunette, trying to gather the courage to not melt under Eddie's gaze. "She... she thought we were _married_ ,"

Eddie's face grows several shades darker, and he steps out of the car to approach Buck. He holds his hand out to Buck, who takes it with a raised eyebrow. "I think she's _very_ perceptive. I mean, you've already _kind of_ been raising Chris with me this whole time..."

Buck snorts. "That's because he's a great kid, Eddie,"

"And I agree. But you also spent time with me—and the both of us, and those are some of the _best_ times of my life; and sometimes, I feel like I want to—"

Eddie stops his sentence.

"What?" Buck creases his eyebrows in concern.

"...sometimes, I want to _kiss_ you. But we're best friends. I _really_ want to kiss you. And touch you. But what we have is already amazing. I'm scared that if I told you all this, it would ruin what we have,"

Buck is speechless for a moment, their hands still entwined without the need to let go. "Eddie, I..."

"I get it, okay? I just... I know you _probably_ don't feel the same, but I've been keeping that in for so long, I guess what the teacher said really made me feel like it's now or n—"

Eddie's monologue is cut short by the pressing of Buck's lips against his own, Buck's hands cupping Eddie's face and the feel of his eyelashes ticklish. Eddie wasted no time, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss as his hands makes their way to envelop Buck in an embrace.

The kiss feels like it's a long time coming, it feels like Eddie is kissing the sun, it's familiar, warm, and it makes him feel _safe_. Like all this time, this is what he's been waiting for. Eventually, they have to come up for air and pull away from the kiss.

"...Buck..." Eddie's eyes roam Buck's features, their foreheads pressing against each other's, their arms still holding each other's.

"Eddie, how could you _say_ all that? What do you mean I don't feel the same way?"

"I just thought you didn't see me _that_ way," Eddie sighs, his uncertainty becoming sillier by the second.

"I have been flirting with you for the past _3 years_ , Eddie,"

Eddie laughs, a likely melody in Buck's ears. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a _little_ slow."

Buck cracks up a fond smile at the brunette. "And _all_ it takes was Chris telling the whole class we jumped up and down the bed... _vigorously_ ," he nudges Eddie's shoulder to the direction of Eddie's car, their shift waiting for them.

"Hey, that spider was _huge_ ," Eddie gives the blond a lopsided smile as they enter their part of the car. They closed the doors, Eddie starting the engine with the turn of the key. He gives Buck a suggestive look. "And _maybe_ , we can jump up and down the bed some other way later tonight? Chris is staying over at abuela's, and my place is now _spider-proofed_ ,"

Buck sheepishly smiles, pretending to ponder at the offer. "You're _really_ selling it right now. I'll bring some beer over."

Eddie nods, and he pecks a quick kiss on Buck's lips, as if he's always done that before—and they drive.

Thank god for Christopher's stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy thanks for reading, you can reach me on my [tumblr!](https://lilacsheen.tumblr.com)


End file.
